


Chancellor Hux Commits Seppuku

by Going down with the Trash ShipTM (trAnSlationS_AND_More)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Low quality, just trash tbh, still better than his ending in rise of skywalkers tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trAnSlationS_AND_More/pseuds/Going%20down%20with%20the%20Trash%20ShipTM
Summary: im sorry
Kudos: 2





	Chancellor Hux Commits Seppuku

Chancellor Hux stabs himself in the stomach and fucking dies.


End file.
